


I Don't Care

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Drabble, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: The battle was over, finally, they had won and Harry lets his opinion known when everyone is shocked by how he celebrates....
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Another little something I thought of

Harry dropped to his knees as cheers were heard all around him. He did it, with the help of all of his friends and family, it was all over, finally, the death eaters had fled when Harry let it be known Voldemort had failed once again to kill him.

Voldemort's body had landed so near those of the ones that lost their lives fighting for the light, with a wave of his wand, Harry sent Voldemort's body up into the corner, not caring that it hit the wall hard. He ran his hands through his hair. He saw someone drop by his side and hug him tight, turning he saw it was Ron. He clapped his friend on the back and gave him a tired smile. 

Harry looked around when Ron had got up and left him and saw all the happy faces, some crying with relief that it was all finally over, he got up and slowly walked by all those that had died fighting and came to a stop when he reached the end where Remus was laying next to Tonk's. Their son was now just like him. He won't even remember his parents. But Harry would make sure he knew everything about them. He would also make sure Teddy would want for nothing. Whatever Teddy wanted or needed, Harry would do all he could to make sure he had it. 

Harry was now responsible for Teddy, he would make sure, despite him losing his parents so young, like himself, Teddy, would have a much better childhood than he ever did. Just him, Teddy and... Harry spun around and was looking at everyone in the great hall, his eyes darted from person to person. Looking for one in particular, the last time he saw him was out in the grounds somewhere, fighting.

Harry's head turned to the doors when a few people walked in, being hugged by people when they saw them, happy to see that they had survived. Harry sighed and was about to drop his head when he saw it. A lone figure slowly making his way to the Great hall. He gave a relieved laugh as he ran towards the doors.

A smile on his face, ignoring everyone who questioned him as he ran past them all.

Severus had just stepped into the great hall and saw Voldemort's body slumped in a corner, he turned his head to see who else had made it and who had died but before he could even take another step he felt something collide hard against him, he blinked and looked down to see Harry look up at him, he welcomed the hard kiss that Harry gave him, he felt Harry's hands in his hair, trying to pull him closer as the kiss turned desperate.

Pulling away when air was needed, Severus could see over the top of Harry's head that the sudden silence was due to his and Harry's little display as every eye in the Great hall was on them. His eyes dropped to Harry's. "Everyone is looking and a lot do not look happy." he whispered.

"I don't care." Harry answered before looking over his shoulder to see everyone looking at him and Severus. Harry raised his voice to make sure he was heard. "I don't care!"

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos?


End file.
